


To Love like You

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day Seven, M/M, mythos, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: In an attempt to save the bride-to-be Yuuko and the village of Hasetsu, Yuuri volunteers to replace his friend as the village's annual offering to the feared basilisk on the Island of Serpents. As such, he is taken to the island and left on the shore, unaware of the god watching him from high above, admiring his selfless actions and unconditional love.When Yuuri is "rescued" by a demigod and then left on the shore of a deserted island, the embodiment of Eros, Viktor, decides he can no longer stand idly by.The story of how Yuuri's love simultaneously ended his human life and Viktor's days of loneliness.Victuuriweek day 7: EndingsAU: Mythos





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любить, как ты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116899) by [Inuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya)



> Rated Teen to be safe.  
> Mentions of male pregnancy.  
> Based on the tale of Ariadne and Dionysus.

“I’ll go.”

The entire village of Hasetsu went silent as the young son of the innkeeper Katsuki stepped forward from the crowd with a determined expression on his fair features that starkly contrasted his jet-black hair.

“I volunteer to go in Yuuko’s stead.”

The young brunette who was about to be boarded onto the ship gaped at him, salty tears spilling down her cheeks. Yuuri gave her a reassuring look before turning his gaze back to the town's elders.

“Any virgin will please the basilisk, as far as I’ve understood.” Yuuri told them, keeping his voice even. “Yuuko is bethroted to be married. I’m not. I volunteer to go in her stead.”

Yuuko was crying. Her husband-to-be was crying. Yuuri’s family was crying, but at least they knew of his decision beforheand. He had told them as soon as he heard the news that Yuuko had been chosen, but he didn’t tell them the whole truth.

Sure, he probably would have volunteered to go in her stead anytime and anywhere, but the fact remained that the basilisk on the Island of Serpents wanted virgins, and Yuuko wasn’t one. Besides her and her husband-to-be, Yuuri was the only one who knew. If he didn’t replace her, the basilisk wouldn’t be satisifed and would swim to the village and kill everyone in sight. Literally.

Yuuri couldn’t let that happen.

He would rather die.

Which placed him in his current situation.

“Release Yuuko Shiro.” The leader of the town’s elders daclared, his voice a little shaky. “Yuuri Katsuki, son of Toshiya Katsuki, has volunteered to replace her.” He nodded to Yuuri. “We must heed that wish.”

As soon as the guards let go off Yuuko, she ran to Yuuri and embraced him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Yuuri hugged her tightly.

“Go.” He told her.

“I’ll never forget this.” Yuuko whispered. “I’ll never forget you.”

“Live and love, Yuuko. That’s all I ask.”

She smiled in sadness and grief through silver tears.

“I’ll heed that wish until the day I die.”

And so, Yuuko returned to her husband-to-be while Yuuri told his family farewell, along with the village of Hasetsu altogether. He was led onto the ship where black sails soon were hoisted to signal its destination: a certain death.

Or so he thought.

 

**

 

“He’s so selfless…”

Viktor, the embodiment of Eros, sighed sadly as he gazed down upon the earth, seeing the young man sacrifice himself for the sake of his friend and the entire village of Hasetsu. Not once had he hesitated or wavered in his desicion, but stood his ground, determined and decisive. Viktor admired him immensely for his willpower and the unconditional love he gave away so freely.

It would be all too painful to see him die.

The young man was taken to the Island of the Serpents and left on the shore as the ship started to sail back to the village. Apparently, he had resigned himself to his fate completely, for he didn’t do anything to fight the inevitable. Instead, he sat down beside a rock on the shore and pulled his knees to his chest. Viktor could detect no fear and no regret, but…

_…oh._

Anxiety.

He was waiting.

Viktor wanted to reach out, wanted to descend and take the man with him, wanted to tell him he was safe and that everything would be okay.

But that would mean the basilisk wouldn’t get its desired prey, and by that, it would mean the end of the village the young man so dearly wished to save. It would have been cruel of Viktor to take him, because it would have meant going against a selfless man’s only wish. And hence, his heart could only grieve that the world would lose such a wonderful person.

A person who showed pure and unconditional love.

Then again…

“Oh?” Viktor leaned a little more over the edge of the cloud, watching as another ship approached the island. “And who might you be?”

 

**

 

“I’m here to slay the basilisk!”

Yuuri blinked.

“Oh.” Was his intelligent response. The prominently dressed prince, golden crown and all, shot a blinding smile in his direction.

“Yes!” He declared. “I am Prince Jean of the Kingdom of Canada, and I’m here to slay the basilisk and rescue the poor soul the village has sent to be sacrificed!” He grinned proudly at Yuuri. “So, where is she?”

“Who?” He asked in utter confusion. “Your Highness?” He quickly added, not wanting to be rude.

“Why, the fair maiden of course!”

…oh.

“Um, there has been some sort of misunderstanding, Your Highness.” Yuuri explained politely. “Hasetsu merely sacrifices virgins, men and women alike. I volunteered for the sake of the village.”

Realization slowly dawned on Prince Jean’s face, and Yuuri was sure he was going to give it all up and try again the following year in hope there would be a ‘fair maiden’ to claim. Instead, however, the prince laughed heartily and took Yuuri’s hands in his.

“Then I shall rescue _you_ , my beautiful nymph!” He decided, kissing Yuuri’s hand with flourish. “What might your name be, sweetheart?”

Well, that was awfully bold of him, Yuuri thought, feeling his cheek’s dust pink. Mostly in discomfort.

“My name is Yuuri, Your Highness.” He replied.

“Get my bride-to-be onto the ship!” The prince commanded his men. “Make sure he’s safe. The rest of you, come with me as planned. Let’s find the basilisk and get rid of it once and for all. Swords and bronze shields ready; let’s go!”

Yuuri was led onto the ship without further ado and brought to the prince’s quarters. He was immediately dressed in pearly white robes to replace his old, rugged clothing, and given food and water.

He was also thoroughly and utterly confused.

What was the prince planning to do?

 

**

 

How Prince Jean managed to actually kill the basilisk without losing more than three men in the process Viktor didn’t fully understand, but then again, rumor had it that the goddess Isabella had something to do with it. Viktor’s best guess was that Jean was a demigod, a hero, the offspring of Isabella and a human. He couldn’t be anything else, the way he fought.

At least he had rescued the young man.

_Yuuri_.

And then he had declared him his bride-to-be.

Viktor’s blood was boiling. It was obvious that the prince’s intentions weren’t pure. He was self-absorbed and cocky, and Yuuri clearly deserved so much better.

Viktor decided to follow the ship from his cloud. He would look further into this case, and ensure nothing bad was to happen to the poor, selfless son of the innkeeper’s son.

 

**

 

The prince somehow returned victorious from his quest and they immediately set sail for the Kingdom of Canada. The prince saw to it that the wine flowed and that good food was had, especially for himself and Yuuri, or as he called him the whole night, his bride-to-be. Part of Yuuri was grateful that the prince had rescued him, but another part of him wanted to be back on the island with the basilisk.

He really didn’t want to marry the prince. He knew he wasn’t what Prince Jean had been expecting at all, and nothing good could ever come out of such an imbalanced… relationship. The prince had been expecting a woman, and that was one of the few things Yuuri could never be.

“You’ll love Canada, my little nymph.” Prince Jean assured him as he kissed Yuuri’s cheek and showered him in sweet, empty words. “And you’ll be my queen when I become king. A beautiful queen, with the kingdom at your feet.”

Yuuri felt sick by all the lies he felt being spilt all over him.

He just wanted it all to end.

He had gone off to a certain death, and he had been rescued. He should be grateful.

So he damn well tried to be, humoring the prince as well as he could. It mostly made his stomach churn.

 

**

 

It made Viktor’s stomach churn, the way the prince treated the young man from Hasetsu. He was itching to go and take him away, but he shouldn’t, oh he shouldn’t…

It was the hardest night of Viktor’s life.

Seeing the prince wait until Yuuri fell asleep to promptly leave him on the shore of the closest deserted island brought out a rage in Viktor that he had never, ever felt flare in his veins before. But the prince was the spawn of the goddess Isabella, and he couldn’t even hope to touch him without invoking her anger.

But he could punish him without her suspecting a thing.

“Chris.” Viktor said aloud.

“Hmm, Viktor?” The embodiment of Philautia all but purred as he appeared by Viktor’s side, leaning down on a divan that wasn’t there a second ago. “Anything on your mind?” Viktor turned to him, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes.”

Chris smiled, pleased and cat-like.

“Well, I do owe you.” He admitted, tilting his head. “What do you need?” Viktor gazed back on the ship leaving the island and Yuuri behind.

“A siren’s song.”

Chris whistled lowly.

“I’m on my way.”

“Where?” Viktor grinned at him. Chris laughed back.

“Why nowhere, of course!” He clarified. “What was it you wanted again?”

“Nothing from you, Chris.” Viktor confirmed, his gaze turning back to the lone form on the shore beneath them. “Nothing at all.”

 

**

 

Yuuri awoke the following morning to the sound of waves and seagulls, a salty breeze washing over him. Sand was sticking to his face, hands and legs, getting messed up in his hair. Instantly, he knew his suspicions towards the prince hadn’t been for nothing.

He had been left behind.

He sat up on the shore, trying to get the sand away from his face, salt stinging in the back of his eyes. Soon, he was sobbing fully, silver tears rolling down his cheeks in floods as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and what direction Hasetsu could possibly be in. Yet, there was nothing but the neverending ocean in sight.

“Please…” Yuuri found himself murmuring, feeling hopeless, lost and completely alone, “…please, help me…”

He had never asked for anything in his life. He had payed his respects to the gods, but never asked them for favors. He had worked at his father’s inn to help the family, and not once asked for anything in return. He had sacrificed himself for Yuuko and Hasetsu, and had been willing to pay for it with his life. Instead, he got ‘rescued’ by a prince who killed the basilisk and left Yuuri on a deserted island to die.

Well, he had been willing to die in the first place, so…

“…maybe I’m just supposed to die alone.” Yuuri figured quietly.

But suicide was incredulously selfish, and he wasn’t going to resort to that. It went against all his morals, so instead, he did something he had done many times before: pray. He sat down to pray to the gods and pay them his respects, even though he couldn’t offer them any food or things alike this time. But maybe, just maybe, they would hear him and know he was grateful that Yuuko and Hasetsu were all safe and sound.

For how long he sat there, Yuuri had no idea, but suddenly, there was a soft swishing noise that sounded all too different from the waves of the ocean. The unfamiliar noise made Yuuri end his prayers and look up.

And gape.

His eyes widened in awe, for he was certain the young man standing in front of him was a god. Long silver hair whipped in the wind, azure blue eyes shimmered like a thousand stars, and a heart-shaped smile that could have outshone the sun adorned his lips. He was dressed in the most elegant clothes Yuuri had ever seen, black and red fabric decorated with silver crystals, exotic and intricate.

And this otherworldly being was holding his hand out for Yuuri to take.

“Yuuri.” He spoke, smiling bright and beautiful. Yuuri was still gaping.

“Wh-who are you?” He asked, feeling breathless, yet somehow, he was drawn to the man, for he found himself accepting the hand. The man smiled softly as he helped Yuuri to his feet and brushed the last of the sand away from his face with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

“My name is Viktor.” He said, his voice like an angel’s choir in Yuuri’s ears. “But you know me better as Eros.”

_Eros_.

Yuuri’s eyes widened further and he suddenly felt faint, his knees giving in and his eyes rolling back as the world spun, but he didn’t fall. Strong arms cradled him protectively and his feet were lifted from the ground. Yuuri looked up at his savior, scarcely believing what he had been told.

But a man as beautiful as him couldn’t be anything else than a god, now could he?

Yuuri swallowed.

“Are you really…?” He asked, breathless. He was answered with a gentle smile.

“I am.” Eros confirmed. “I have been watching you, Yuuri. I admire you more than you could possibly imagine.”

Yuuri merely stared at him.

“M-me?” He stammered.

“You.” Eros, _Viktor_ , nodded. “How you always pray for everyone else, for your village, without asking for anything for yourself. How you selflessly help others without asking for anything in return. How you sacrificed yourself for your friend and your village without an ounce of regret. I saw the prince, the demigod, slay the basilisk and take you, and I followed your path, but I couldn’t reach out to you. But then, finally…” he smiled warmly, blue eyes sparkling in delight, “…after all these years, you finally asked for help.”

He had done that, hadn’t he?

“Oh…” Yuuri had no idea what to say.

“Yuuri,” the god spoke, sitting down on a rock and pulling Yuuri closer to him, gently running his fingers through his jet-black locks, “when I said I admire you… I have to clarify. I’m the embodiment of Eros, the personification of romantic love, of passion and desire. Your love, on the other hand, is unconditional, selfless and pure. You give and give, and you never ask for a thing for yourself, never ask for reciprocation.” He carressed Yuuri’s cheek carefully, as if he was made of fragile glass, and Yuuri found the gesture eternally soothing despite his still stunned state. “If you would allow me to, I would wish to show you how precious you and a love as yours really are. And…” his gently brushed his thumb along Yuuri’s cheek, “…please, teach me how to love like you.”

Yuuri was most definitely speechless. Unless he was dreaming, because everything seemed utterly real and completely surreal at the same time, then the embodiment of Eros, Viktor, passion and desire personified, was asking _him_ , a mere human, to teach him about unconditional love. The love Yuuri felt for his family, his friends, and his village. For all the things he wanted to keep safe and protected from harm.

He took a deep breath, letting the god’s carress soothe him further.

“How?” He managed to whisper, feeling breathless. Viktor smiled, stars shimmering in his eyes as he looked at Yuuri like he was the greatest treasure to have ever existed in time and space.

“Stay close to me.” He replied, voice soft, as if he was afraid to scare Yuuri away. Maybe he was. “Let me love you. Teach me how to love like you. Let me court you, marry you, and spend the rest of an eternity with you.” He lifted Yuuri’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on his ring finger. “Marry me and become the embodiment of Agape, unconditional love, and teach not only me, but the world how to love like you. Heavens know the world would need it.”

Yuuri couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, and yet everything the god said made sense and no sense at all simultaneously. Viktor looked at him with longing, but there was a tinge of sadness in the blue of his eyes.

“That’s a lot of me to ask.” He murmured understandingly. “So I won’t. I’m merely proposing it, Yuuri, but I’ll heed your wish whatever it is. You asked, you said ‘please’, and I heard you. If you want to go back to Hasetsu, I will take you there. You will live there for the rest of your life, and if that makes you happy, then I will gladly fulfill that wish. If you, however, would consider accepting my proposal and take my hand in marriage, I would bestow upon you the blessings of the gods and you would share your knowledge of unconditional love with the world, and not only help Hasetsu, but all the people on Earth.”

Viktor paused, carressing Yuuri’s cheek fondly.

“I might be the embodiment of passion and desire, but for the longest time, I’ve desired nothing and no one but you. That’s very selfish of me, and yet, I can’t help it. But I’ve seen your love, and I wanted to respect it. I wanted to rescue you from the Island of Serpents, but I didn’t, because you wished to be sent there and sacrifice yourself for your friend and the village, and going against your wish was never an option for me. I wanted to understand…” there was something akin to a silvery tear in the corner of his eye, “…I still want to understand. And I’m afraid the only way I can is to spend forever with you.”

He grasped Yuuri’s hand in his fully.

“Let me love you. Let me show you that you are loved. Let me stay close to you and never let go.” Viktor took a deep breath. “I will heed your decision whatever it is. All you have to do is ask.”

Silence fell upon them.

Yuuri didn’t know how long he sat there in the god’s embrace, letting him rub soothing circles into his back, thoughts bouncing back and forth in his head. He really had two options: Go back to Hasetsu or marry Viktor and become a god, the embodiment of Agape. Yuuri had always wished to help others, people in general, and if being a god meant he could help more…

It took him a day to think everything through, and the sun was already setting on the horizon when he finally sat up a little straighter and turned to look at Viktor, who was still holding him. Silent. Patient.

He had eternity after all.

The smile on Yuuri’s lips was miniscule, but completely genuine.

“Promise to stay close to me and never let go.”

Viktor’s smile easily outshone the sun and all the stars. He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and took his hand in his, placing it over his heart.

“I promise.”

Viktor coaxed him to stand up and then held out his hand for Yuuri. He took a deep breath…

…and accepted the god’s hand.

 

**

 

“A little bird told me that the prince of the Kingdom of Canada has become completely enamored with himself.” Chris told Viktor nonchalantly, completely in the passing. Viktor hummed.

“Narcissus.” He nodded, pleased. “And his men?”

“Oh, they fell for the siren’s calls, I heard.” Chris said, seemingly completely uninterested. “How is Agape?”

A smile spread on Viktor’s lips, reaching his eyes and making them glimmer.

“He’s resting.” He said fondly. “Becoming a god is an exhausting process. He’ll wake up in a couple of days.”

“So you left his side only for a moment to come and see me.” Chris concluded, a twinkle in his eye.

“I did.” Viktor nodded. “But now, I would wish to return to him.”

“What do we call him?”

Viktor’s smile turned impossibly brighter.

“Yuuri.”

 

**

 

When Yuuri woke up, he felt different, yet not at all. He felt lighter, but not really, and he felt as if he knew all the secrets of the universe, yet like he knew nothing altogether. He opened his eyes and found the light didn’t blind him.

He exhaled slowly. The air tasted amazing, yet he somehow knew he didn’t need it to survive.

He felt his heartbeat, but it wasn’t beating to keep him alive.

It was beating for love.

He didn’t know how he knew that. He just did.

Then he became aware of a warm hand holding his and turned his head. If the light hadn’t blinded him, Viktor’s smile nearly did.

“Good morning, my love.” He greeted, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “My Agape.”

He was a god now.

The embodiment of unconditional love.

A smile spread across Yuuri’s face to mirror Viktor’s own.

“Good morning.” He greeted in turn. “Eros.”

Viktor looked like he was about to cry in joy, so Yuuri sat up on the bed of the softest clouds, gently cupping his husband’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. He responded longingly, like he had been aching, waiting for Yuuri to wake up just to be close to him both consciously and physically. Viktor collected Yuuri into his arms and pulled him into his embrace, deepening the kiss and letting Yuuri set the pace at the same time.

But Yuuri had other plans.

He broke the kiss momentarily to rest his forehead against Viktor’s, blue eyes meeting chocolate brown.

“Eros… Viktor…” he murmured, brushing his thumb along Viktor’s jawline, tracing his sculpture-perfect features, “…if I teach you how to love like I do, will you teach me how to love like you?”

Viktor regarded him for a moment, surprise and awe written across his face, before leaning in and kissing Yuuri tenderly.

“Your wish is my command, Yuuri.” He replied, his smile turning smug as he leaned in to whisper close to Yuuri’s ear: “I’ll teach you whenever you like. All you have to do is tell me… what you want.”

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine as Viktor’s hot breath hit his cool, sensitive skin. His grip around Viktor’s shoulders tightened.

“Show me.”

It was a demand.

Eros growled.

“You’re learning quickly.”

 

**

 

“Viktor.”

The embodiment of Eros spun around, a smile spreading across his face as he laid eyes upon the love of his life, the one who had taught him the wonders of unconditional love. Yuuri was standing before him, his back straight, black locks pulled back and brown eyes sparkling, his fair skin glowing in the light.

He was smiling, too.

“Yuuri.” Viktor reached out and Yuuri complied, moving to stand beside him so Viktor could embrace him and place a kiss on his lips. Yuuri looked up at him, smile soft and eyes warm and… excited?

“I have news for you.”

Viktor perked up.

“I’m all ears.”

Yuuri inhaled deeply, then took Viktor’s hand in his and placed it on his stomach.

Viktor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A wide range of positive emotions flashed across his features as he looked down at his husband in awe and astonishment.

“We’re going to be parents.”

It wasn’t a question. Yuuri kissed his cheek, then looked down at their hands with a fond smile.

“I’ve always wanted a child of my own to raise and take care of.” He confessed. “To love.”

“He will be born from love.” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s cheek in turn. “Familiar love. Dependant love.”

Yuuri’s eyes glimmered in sync with Viktor’s, their hearts beating as one.

“Storge.”

 

**

 

They gave the embodiment of Storge the name Yurio. His hair was golden rather than silver, and his eyes were those of emeralds rather than sapphires and chocolate. The golden hair he got from Viktor, who had called him his ‘treasure’ since forever and a day. The emerald eyes he got from Yuuri, who missed the green of the meadows and the forests after being up in the clouds and the heavens for so long. Yurio loved his parents and they loved him, going both ways with a fondness and dependancy that set the ultimate standard for a functional, loving family.

The embodiment of Storge came to be a grumpy child and a responsible adult. He loved cats, and looked up to his mother more than anyone else in the whole world. For Yuuri loved him unconditionally and endlessly, and Viktor had learnt to do the same, and Yurio showed them for an eternity later that they had raised him in all the right ways. He was loyal and kind-hearted, determined and passionate, and he took a liking in the embodiment of Pragma, called Otabek, whom he shared a functional and platonic companionship with.

Just like Viktor had a best friend in Chris, Yuuri found a best friend in the embodiment of Philia, Phichit. He was friendly and, like Yuuri, wished for nothing more than to do good in the world. The embodiment of Ludus, Minami, had also taken a liking in Eros and Agape’s family, and would often come to play for a while with Storge when he was still a child.

Every day, Yuuri taught Viktor Agape, and every night, Viktor taught Yuuri Eros, dancing endlessly back and forth and always learning something new in a unending chain of surprises. In daylight, Yuuri rejoiced in watching Viktor water a seed to help a flower grow, seeing him play with Yurio amongst the clouds, and hearing him sing softly to lull the little one to sleep when the sun set. When night fell, Viktor relished in seeing Yuuri’s flushed cheeks as his heartbeat quickened, hearing him pray Viktor’s name like a beautiful song, and feeling him shiver as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Yet the best moments of them all were the small ones, like going to sleep and waking up next to each other every morning. The best moments were when a comfortable silence fell around them and there was a complete peace that covered them in a warm, thick blanket. When Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s chest only to listen to his heartbeat. When Viktor lay in Yuuri’s embrace and Yuuri gently carded his fingers through his hair.

Such as now, when they sat by the edge of a cloud in exactly that position, looking down at the people walking the surface of the earth.

“Do you miss them?” Viktor asked. Yuuri knew what he meant.

“I think of them every day.” He replied solemnly. “Even though they’re not around anymore. But I knew they led good, long and happy lives. All of them.” Viktor hummed.

“And do you miss it in general?”

Yuuri smiled slightly.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “I think of the oceans and the forests, the meadows and the hills every day. And yet…” he pondered for a moment, “…I don’t feel sadness anymore. Merely acceptance.”

It was Viktor’s turn to smile.

“You’re stronger than I could ever hope to be, Yuuri.” He turned his head up to look at him. “Teach me how to be strong like you, love. I’m begging you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you proposing all over again?”

“Maybe.” Viktor grinned, sitting up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head.

“Your desires are neverending.” Viktor laughed in turn.

“I _am_ the embodiment of desire.” He reminded his husband. “You, however, are more or less the opposite of that. But you do know…” he lifted Yuuri into his lap, “…that if there’s anything you desire, anything at all, you can tell me.”

Yuuri kissed him deeply, leaving them both breathless, gasping for air they didn’t need.

A smile grazed his lips.

“You.” He said, unwavering. “I want you. Nothing and no one else. Only Viktor.”

A silvery tear slipped down Viktor’s cheek in joy.

“You have me.” He said, voice cracking slightly. “I’m yours. Always.”

He took Yuuri’s right hand in his own, their identical golden bands glimmering in a reminder of their bond. Their eyes met in a mutual understanding.

_Stay close to me and never let go._

Like they had promised each other long ago; on the day Yuuri's love ended his human life and Viktor's days of loneliness. Simultaneously.


End file.
